


The Lycanthrope

by mandynightfury



Category: Nightshade Series - Andrea Cremer
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: One of Calla's solo hunts.





	The Lycanthrope

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some old poems of mine and found this one.

**The Lycanthrope**

I am on the prowl,

And let out a mighty howl.

I stalk along the moonlit night,

The last thing I expected was a fight.

Suddenly a snarling wolf appears,

I thought it must be hunting a deer.

Then it turns around and runs at me,

So fast that I barely see.

I barely have time to react,

Just as my muscles contract.

strangely the wolf slows to a stop,

but I am not going to let my guard drop.

we circle each other and stare,

Only pure hatred comes from that icy of a glare.

The tension is finally broken,

But we attack each other with words unspoken.

When we both leap at each other’s throats,

For only the winner gets to gloat and some losers even end,sadly, up as hunters’ coats.

It trips on a fallen log,

To clumsily for even a dog.

The moon is at its highest tonight

The creature seems weakened from my bite

I watch as he limps off into the night

He gazes mesmerized at my silhouette illuminated in the moonlight

To warn off any creature looking for a fight,

I snarl and let out a howl to accompany the moon’s eerie light.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to see this in story format, let me know


End file.
